


Of last names (give me yours)

by LostInAmazon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Original from tumblr, but not really, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInAmazon/pseuds/LostInAmazon
Summary: Lena loved being a Luthor.Lena hated being a Luthor.*Original on Tumblr!*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys!  
> I originally posted this on my Tumblr page, because I couldn't wait for my invitation, but here we are. SuperCorp to save our day!

Lena loved being a Luthor. 

She didn’t really remember the day she left the children’s home. She was only four after all. But she did remember the time Lillian told her, when she was sixteen, that she especifically requested for the most beautiful little girl they had and she was not disappointed when Lena walked into the room holding the social worker’s hand. 

She remember smiling at that, proud of herself. She remember loving the feeling of having a big brother, someone who would always have her back, someone who would always show her new things, someone who could listen to her talking about her dreams, someone to share the longing they felt of more often than not, not living up their parents expectations. 

•

Lena hated being a Luthor. 

She hated the way people looked at her.  
(The way they avoided looking at her).  
She hated the city she grew up in. Lex ruined their home. Their family. He ruined her dreams. 

So she moved to National City, looking for a fresh start. And looking for herself outside her family name. 

Lena just wanted to rebuild herself. But she would always be known as that Luthor girl. Clark Kent chased her all the way from Metropolis only because of her last name, and behind him, looking just as lost as Lena, was Kara Danvers. 

And for the first time in so many years of being just another Luthor, Lena felt like someone was looking a her and really seeing her. 

Kara was the sweetest, brightest and happiest girl Lena had ever met. Lena loved the way her name rolled off of the blonde’s tongue, how Kara would always greet her with that warm smile, how her blue eyes twinkled every time Lena stopped by for a surprise visit to take Kara out for lunch.

"Sometimes you make it so easy for me to forget…” Lena said one day, her voice just above a whisper. Kara was visiting her late a night, with take outs of Lena’s favorite Italian place, saying she knew Lena wouldn’t eat properly if she worked late, so it was Kara’s duty to feed Lena herself. 

“What do you mean?” Kara asked, tilting her head to the side, just like an adorable puppy, mouth full of Italian food (Lena still didn’t know how Kara could eat so much and still have a great shape).

Lena sighed, playing with her plastic fork, barating herself for thinking out loud. “Just… just how easy you make me forget I’m a Luthor.” She said, finally, still not meeting Kara’s eyes. “After everything my brother did… everyone is still waiting for me to do something evil. To show them who I really am. Especially with Supergirl flying around. But you… you treat me just as me, you know.” She smiled to hide how nervous she felt. “As Lena. You make me forget.”

Kara placed her take out box on the fancy coffee table Lena had in her office, and took Lena’s hands gently between her own. “But you are just Lena to me.” The blonde smiled that warm smile and Lena couldn’t help but smile back. “I don’t care about what people say. And I bet Supergirl feels the same way about you. You are amazing, Lena. You just happen to be a Luthor.” Kara shrugged playfully, pulling Lena in for a tight hug.

As she buried her face in Kara’s neck, breathing in her amazing scent, feeling how good her skin felt against her own, Lena realized she was completely in love with this woman. 

•

Still, people expected the worst of her. And she reconized that disappointed look Supergirl gave her right before turning the key to the lethal weapon that was supposed to kill the aliens. 

It was the look everyone gave her every day. 

She was a Luthor. And she would have to prove herself every day until the last day of her life, no matter how tired she felt. 

That night she cried herself to sleep. She was so lonely. That was what Luthor’s deserved. Even if you’re the last one free, but still trapped by you family’s name.  
She didn’t know how long she cried until she felt a pair of strong arms around her. 

“Lena…” someone said into her ear, rocking her body back and forth, caressing her back. 

"Kara…?” Lena kept her eyes closed for a moment, but then she remembered she was in her bedroom, in her apartment. A penthouse. 

Opening her eyes she saw the girl of steel holding her. Her blue uniform shinning with the moonlight, the S on her chest mocking Lena.

She pushed Supergirl away, stumbling backwards. 

“K-Kara?!” she couldn’t believe it. “How could I be so stupid?” she yelled, turning her back to her… she didn’t even knew what they were.

“Lena, please, I’m so sorry…” Supergirl said but she could only hear Kara’s voice, sounding desperate. 

Lena felt betrayed once again. Of course Kara and Supergirl were the same person. Of course she would want to keep Lena close to spy on her, to keep her in check. Lena turned around and walked angrily towards Kara, hitting her in all places she could reach. And Kara only stood there, taking it. And Lena knew she wasn’t feeling a damn thing. 

“I trusted you! You made me feel that I could… that w-we could… w-we…” her words faded, her punches loosing strength.

Kara placed her hands on Lena’s arms, squeezing softly, but looking deeply into green eyes. “We still can!” she sounded so sure now, Lena looked up. “We still can, Lena…” Kara took a deep breath, cupping Lena’s cheeks e wiping away her tears with her thumbs. “I’m so sorry about your mom… about everything. I’m sorry for keeping this a secret. But we still can have… whatever we had before. Please… I’m sorry.”

Lena didn’t have the strength to fight back anymore.

They held each other that night. Lena let Kara held her that night. Their interactions were still on edge for about a month after that incident, but still, they tried.

•

Lena asked so many questions and Kara answered each and every one of them. She visited the DEO headquarters, signed a bunch of papers about Kara’s identity for her protection (It’s protocol, J’onn said), she really met Alex Danvers (they had the big sister talk for quite some time about her… thing with Kara), she was included in game nights (even though James and Winn didn’t really seem to like her), but still, Lena held her head high through everything. 

She and Kara tried.

Until once again, Kara made her forget she was a Luthor.

“Hey,” Lena heard beside her, eyes not leaving the movie they were watching in Kara’s living room. “Hey…” she winced when she felt a poke to the ribs. 

“Ouch, Kara!” She finally looked to the blonde, who was smiling now. “What?” she asked, smiling back.

“You’re so beautiful.” Kara said, her cheeks turning pink. 

Lena looked down at her lap, still not used to this Kara, who would stop whatever she was doing only to reassure Lena about her feelings. “I… thank you, I guess.”

She felt Kara getting closer now, their shoulders pressed together. Lena tried to get back to the movie.

“Hey.” She heard again, right against her ear.

“What now?” She asked with a smile, turning her head to look into twinkling blue eyes. 

Their noses brushed together.

“I love you.” Kara whispered, so softly, so reverently, like a prayer. Lenas’s heart felt like it was going to explode.

“I love you, too.” Lena said back. And finally. Finally, a month after the incident, they kissed. 

It still took them some time to completely heal, to get back the lost trust, but to Lena, it was just herself and the woman she loved.

•

A couple of years later, she would be lying on their bed, thinking about her name like she hadn’t in years. 

“You’re thinking too loud.” Kara mumbled, turning on her side to give a better look at Lena. 

“I’m thinking about our names, actually.” She said and Kara hummed. “We have to make a decision.” Lena played with the diamond ring on her finger. 

Kara adjusted her body on top of Lena’s, running her hands over dark locks. “What are you thinking about?”

“Lena Danvers sounds good.” She said, hands on her fiancee’s waist.

“Sounds pretty good.” Kara gave her a peck, before pulling away with a glint in her eyes. Lena knew she was about to say something crazy. “But, Kara Luthor sounds better in my opinion.”

Lena’s eyes widened. “What?!”  
Lena laughed. Of course Kara was joking. Right? She had to be. She had to know what being a Luthor meant.

"Think about it…” she whispered against Lena’s ear. “People would call me Mrs. Luthor. It would be so sexy.” Lena couldn’t help but shiver.

“Kara…”

“Lena. I want your last name. Let’s make it ours.”

Lena looked right into Kara’s blue eyes. She was being serious, she wanted to be a Luthor. It wasn’t a difficult decision to make after that.

"How can I deny you anything, Mrs. Luthor?” she said with a smile. Kara was right, it sounded so sexy.

Lena loved being a Luthor.


	2. Of Last Names (a new world)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara didn't notice when she started to become a Luthor.  
> But Lena did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let Lena Luthor be a Lesbian!

Kara didn’t notice when she started to become a Luthor.

But Lena did.

Of course it was slow at first, before they were even married. 

She remember the cold night she was working late, improving her alien detection device for the DEO – Lena was kind of working off the record for the organization since she did have a lot of research going on about all kind of aliens in her lab, so J'onn wanted to use that in their advantage after rescuing the president and capturing the Durlan that had taken her place. 

Kara had been once again helping her friend Barry from another dimension. She’s been gone a week now, and even though they would always find themselves away from each other because of their respective jobs, it wasn’t really a problem, since Kara could flight back with a warm meal from Lena's favourite restaurant in Rome and a quick but loving kiss. The blonde being in another dimension meant no flight backs, no kisses or even phone calls. Lena felt empty inside, so she worked late.

She faintly heard Jess talking to someone outside, but kept working on her blueprints, only looking up when she heard the doors of her office opening, jaw dropping when she saw Kara, ponytail and glasses in place, hands stuffed inside her blazer and a big smile on her lips as she approached Lena’s desk.

“Kara!” Lena was off of her chair before Kara could even reach her, quickly walking towards her girlfriend and wrapping her arms tightly around her shoulders.

“Princess!” Kara laughed and wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist, lifting her off the floor for a few moments. 

When Lena felt her feet touching the floor again, she pulled away to give a better look a her girlfriend, touching her face and checking her up and down. “Are you okay? Are you hurt? You weren’t racing against Barry again, right?” she asked quickly, still searching for anything wrong with her girlfriend’s body, as if something could hurt Kara. 

Kara only chuckled lightly, shaking her head. “I’m _fine_ , Lena. Really. No racing against Barry.”

Lena frowned, noticing the crinkle between Kara’s eyebrows. “What took you so long? Is something wrong?”

Kara took a deep breath, running her hands up and down Lena’s arms soothingly. “Everything’s fine now. The aliens attacking Barry’s Earth were...” Kara looked down, as if it was hard for her to say the words. “They hurt Barry’s friend really bad. Atom’s fine now, it will take him a couple months to recover, but... everything’s fine. It was just hard to see him so...” Kara took another deep breath and smiled as she looked back at Lena. “Anyway! I'm back now and I prepared us a really nice dinner at home that’s waiting for us. So, grab your things and let’s go!”

“Baby...” Lena smiled, looking back at the mess on her desk. “I _really_ missed you, but I should finish this project for J’onn, and...”  
“No buts! I already talked with J’onn and sent Jess home for the evening! I really need us to go home now.”

Lena frowned again, “You sent Jess home for the evening? And since when Jessica, _my_ secretary, takes orders from _you_?”

“Well,” Kara lifted up her chin with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. “Since I'm your girlfriend of two years, she knows better than to question me.”

Lena couldn’t help but find Kara’s determination really hot in that moment. Of course she wasn’t mad Jess did what Kara told her to do, she was actually glad her secretary and all of the L-Corp employees knew the the blonde enough by now to treat her with respect whenever they saw them together walking through the hallways of the building or at gala parties. 

Kara actually knew of all the important research and projects L-Corp was doing and all of Lena’s investments, she would often give her girlfriend advices and Kara certainly could handle an interview by now after being under the spotlight beside Lena for so long.

“Okay, I’ll let you wine and dine me tonight, Ms. Danvers.” Lena agreed.

And of course the reporter would be back in Kara Danvers mode only a few minutes later, proposing to Lena inside the elevator because she was too nervous and eager to wait for them to get to their apartment. Lena said yes without even letting Kara finish the question. But that would always be the first time Lena noticed Kara resembling the determination of a Luthor. 

•

The talk with the Danvers about Kara’s choice to change her last name went really smoothly, Eliza hugging her daughter close and saying how proud she was of the strong woman Kara had turned into, Alex playfully whispering ‘ _back to being an only child, finally_ ’, and Jeremiah assuring the both of them they would always be a part of the family no matter their last names.

The talk with Clark Kent wasn’t so smooth.

Just because Clark Kent gave Lena the benefit of the doubt, it didn’t mean Superman was happy about her cousin choosing his biggest enemy’s last name as her own after marrying said enemy’s sister.

“You _can’t_ possibly be considering this, Kara!” 

“I'm not _considering_ anything! I already made my decision!”

It didn’t even matter that they were now underground in the old DEO base. They could feel the concrete walls vibrating as the Supers voices got louder and louder. Lena winced at the words.

“I'm sorry about this. I'll talk to him, don’t worry.” Lena felt Lois hand on her shoulder as she stood up, looking at the closed doors of the room where her husband and his cousin were... _talking_.

“Maybe he’s right. I told her I wouldn’t mind taking her last name.” Lena said quietly, looking down at her hands.

“Her brother’s a _murderer_! He tried to kill me! Her mother tried to kill _you_ , for Rao’s sake!” Clark was desperate now.

“And Lena is not like any of them. She’s _not_ her family, and I _am_ marrying her!”

“She will ruin you, Kara. She’ll destroy our legacy, because she’s as bad as her family’s na-“

Before Clark could finish his sentence, they heard a loud noise of something cracking, the ground beneath their feet shaking. Lois quickly busted the doors open and Lena followed her inside, only to see Kara holding Clark against the now cracked concrete wall by the collars of his shirt, the veins around her eyes visible as her eyeballs glowed dangerously red, jaw clenched.

Feeling they had company, Kara gave her cousin one last hard push, closing her eyes for only a moment to cool the heat inside, giving a step away from a still shocked Clark.

“Don’t talk about my wife like that _ever_ again, Kal.” 

Kara turned around and walked towards Lena, taking the CEO’s hand in hers and guiding her out of the room. “We won’t lower our heads to anyone, Lena. Not even _Superman_.” She said as they walked away, but they both knew Clark was still listening. 

A few weeks later Clark would surprise Lena with a visit in her office, a bouquet of flowers and an apologetic look in his eyes, approaching her desk nervously.

“Mr. Kent.” Lena said, standing up to meet him in front of her desk, arms crossed over her chest and chin held up.

“I just wanted to apologize.” Clark said quickly. “I know I was... way out of line. And I’m sorry, Lena.” He lifted his hand to adjust the glasses on the bridge of his nose, a nervous act Lena new so well she deflected a little. 

“You know... everyone thinks I'm some sort of God.” He continued, looking at his feet. “The great and good Superman. And I used to act like nothing affected me. I _still_ do. But that’s not true.” Clark finally turned his bright blue eyes to Lena’s green ones, a sad smile on his lips. “Your brother affected me. He studied me. He knew my weakness and he _tortured_ me with it, and I’m not talking about kryptonite. When he kidnapped my mom and Lois...” Lena balled her hands into fists, and she was more than surprised when she saw Clark’s eyes shining with unshed tears. “I feel _anger_ too. I feel sad and lonely at times. Lex knew all that and he used it against me. But I understand now when I look at you it’s not Lex I’m seeing. It’s the woman my cousin is marrying in a few days. And I'm truly, _deeply_ sorry for what happened the other day, and I'm here asking if I could still go to your wedding this weekend.”

Lena couldn’t help but smile at that. Superman asking for her permission for something. It was ironic at least.

“I know I don’t have to and it won’t change anything that happened in the past, but I'm sorry about everything my brother did to you and your family. And of course Kara and I will be waiting for you and Lois at our wedding.”

Clark smiled brightly at her, before wrapping her in a tight hug.

“I have to admit, though: Kara is defending her future name with strong fists.” They laughed, and the next weekend Clark was third person to dance with the bride at the party, only after Lena and Jeremiah. 

•

Lena was so used to the _Kara Danvers_ signature after every article her wife wrote, that the first time she saw _Kara Luthor_ it took her some time to process.

She knew Kara chose to change her last name, but in the back of her mind the real reason would always be because Kara felt sorry for her.

But reading ‘by Kara Luthor’ beneath Catco’s principal article made Lena realize that the blonde was completely invested in taking Lena’s last name as her own. That’s why the CEO grabbed her purse and decided to pay at visit to her wife in her office for a change. 

Lena found Kara typing away some new article in her new office – with wide windows – eyebrows crinkled in concentration. Knocking lightly against the blonde’s door, Lena greeted her wife. “Am I interrupting something?”

Kara turned her chair in swift motion, smiling brightly when she laid eyes on Lena. “Lena!” 

The CEO chuckled when Kara made her cute grabby motions with her hands, walking towards her wife and letting Kara pull her on her lap. “Of course you’re not interrupting anything. I was just writing about this group of bad senators who are taking money from public funds, but I'll catch them later through my pen or my cape.”

The blonde placed her right hand on Lena’s hip, while cupping her wife’s cheek with the left, before kissing her slowly. Lena still felt all warm inside every time they kissed, and almost every night after Kara fell asleep, Lena would take some time just looking at her wife’s face, how the wedding ring on her finger glowed beautifully at the moonlight, because she still couldn’t believe she had someone who loved her back.

The hand on Lena’s cheek lowered to her tight, and the CEO shivered when she felt said hand slipping higher and higher under her skirt. She pulled away from her wife’s mouth with a loud pop. 

“ _Kara_!” Lena whispered loudly, looking at the closed door.

The blonde chuckled, cheeks slightly red, but she didn’t pulled her hand away. “What? You don’t stop me when we have our... _play_ _time_ in your office.”  


"That’s completely different!” Lena said, trying to push Kara’s hand away, but giggling when her wife kissed her neck.  


"Why? Because we own the place?” Kara kept spreading little bites all over Lena’s jaw.  
And it still amazed Lena how casually Kara aknowledged the fact that they shared not only a name now, but a life together, including everything they had. For some strange reason it made everything between them seem that much solid and real.

“It’s so _hot_ when you said my things are also your things now.” Lena breathed out, moving her head to the side to give Kara more access to her neck.

They were so distracted by their heavy make out session, that they didn’t hear the door bursting open.

“Luthor!”

“ _Yes_!?” They said together, breaking apart so fast that Lena almost slipped off of Kara’s lap, but the blonde quickly wrapped her arms around her wife’s body to prevent her from falling.

Snapper Carr only stood there, a puzzled look on his face as if he was still trying process what was happening in Kara’s office, then he suddenly looked away, ears burning red.

“Your deadline finished ten minutes ago, Luthor!” Snapper grumbled. “I expect you in my office in less then five!” The he was out.

Lena blinked once. Twice. “M-My... dead- _what_?” she stood up, still confused and mortified of being caught by her wife’s boss.

“That’s me. My article.” Kara also stood up and fumbled with some papers.

“He calls you Luthor now?” 

“Well, it _is_ my name, you know. And it’s better than ‘ponytail’.” Kara looked up at Lena, smiling a her wife’s surprised expression.

“Look, I really have to give this to Snapper. But don’t forget we’re hosting game night tonight, so I’ll see you later, princess!” Kara pressed a quick kiss against her wife’s cheek and a firm slap on her ass before running out of the office, leaving a flushed Lena behind.

Later that night Lena would come home only to find Maggie and Kara playfully sparring in their living room, Alex greeting her with a open beer, rolling her eyes at their wives.

“James and Winn will be late. And Maggie still wants to prove she can kick Supergirl’s ass.” Alex said with a shrug.

“I _can_!” Maggie yelled over her shoulder, aiming her right fist at Kara’s nose, but the blonde quickly deflected. “No superspeed, that’s cheating!”

“You’re going down, _Sawyer_!” Kara laughed.  
“Oh, I'm going down all right, _Luthor_! Right, babe?” Maggie smiled, winking at her blushing wife.

Kara stopped her kick in midair, scrunching up her nose. “Now _that’s_ cheating! I _hate_ you!” 

Alex and Lena could only laugh. 

•

Lena knew Kara was suspicious. She noticed the blonde squinting her eyes when she said she had to work through the night once again, but Lena also knew Kara trusted her enough to not follow her around with her x-ray vision or with the superhearing. 

But Kara definitely knew something was up.

“What are you doing here?” Lena jumped off of the chair, hand flying to her chest where her heart was now beating so fast it felt like she could spit it out any time now.

“Kara!” Lena took a deep breath, smiling nervously, finger sliding over the screen of the DEO laptop she had been working on to close one of the many open tabs. “Darling, you startled me! When did you learn to be so sneaky?” She chuckled, hoping to lighten up her wife’s mood.

“With _you_.” Kara said shortly, looking around the very well equipped lab Lena had been hiding in. “And it’s the DEO. I work here.” She grabbed a small sample glass that was closer to Lena. “Is this _your_  blood?”

Lena sighed in relief when she saw Eliza walking through the lab doors. “Kara! What a surprise!”

“ _Mom_?” the blonde looked between the two of them with a frown. “I didn’t know you were in National City. What are you doing here? With Lena?”

“We are... working... on something...” Eliza tried to explain, but Lena placed a gentle hand on her mother-in-law’s shoulder. 

“It’s okay, Eliza. Can you give us a minute?”

Eliza nodded and kissed both of their cheeks before walking out of the lab.

Lena sighed again, taking the sample from Kara’s hand and placing it back in its holder.

“It is my blood.” She said quietly.

Kara tried not to panic as she stepped closer to her wife, “Is something wrong? A-are you sick?” 

Lena quicky shook her head, moving her hands to the blonde’s warm cheeks. “ _No_! God, no, I'm fine!” she smiled, because of course Kara’s mind would go there. “It was a surprise. For _you_.”

“What? Working in secret for the DEO?” Kara asked, clearly confused.

“No. I’m... trying...” Lena bit her bottom lip nervously, before looking up at her wife. “I'm studying our DNAs because I'm trying to get _pregnant_.”

Kara’s jaw dropped and she stared dumbly at Lena. The one and only time Kara mentioned her desire to have kids was almost two years ago over their one year anniversary dinner. It was also the first time they had a big fight after their marriage. Maybe _at all_. 

Lena didn’t want kids, she didn’t even want to _think_ about the idea of having kids. She screamed she wanted to be the last Luthor, and Kara screamed back that _guess what,_ she wasn’t the last Luthor because that was her last name now, too. They ended up screaming back and forth about kids and last names, until Kara grabbed a pillow and a blanket and slept on the couch, leaving the bed to Lena.

The next morning Kara woke up to the smell of plumerias and pancakes, sitting up and looking over the couch to see all of her favorite foods on top of the dinner table, flowers all over their apartment, and Lena standing there with an apologetic look. Kara quickly ran to her wife and wrapped her in a hug whispering how sorry she was over and over again, carrying Lena to their bedroom to have the most amazing make up sex ever.

Kara never mentioned kids _ever_ again.

“Y-You’re...” Kara choked, then cleared her throat. “ _Why_ , Lena?” she asked quietly.

Lena gently took Kara’s hands in hers with a small smile, “Because I see the way you look at Jamie when we have to babysit her.”

“It’s not my fault she got Maggie’s dimples. She’s _so_ cute!” Kara bit her lip to keep herself from smiling too wide. 

“I remember your amazed look when Jonathan floated around the house and you and Clark played ‘float and seek’ with him for almost an _entire_ day!” Lena couldn’t help but smile with Kara at that.

“He floats really well for a two year old.” Kara reasoned. 

“And I know how _proud_ of yourself you are for being the only aunt Damien hasn’t tried to prank yet. He even _cuddles_ with you.” Lena touched her wife’s nose with her forefinger playfully.

“He’s a secret cuddler... and you’re one to talk!” Kara pointed at finger at Lena. “Don’t try to pretend you didn’t get full of yourself when he said you were the _best aunt ever_ after giving him the prototype of those x-ray goggles you’re working on.”

Lena looking down bashfully, cheeks turning pink as she nodded. Damien was the only one of their nephews and nieces who was old enough to show some interest and appreciation over her many tech creations. 

“Princess... you don’t have to do it for me.” Kara whispered, lifting Lena’s chin to look inside green eyes. “You already make me the happiest woman in whole universe!”

“I know...” and Lena _knew_. She knew because Kara made her feel the same way, from the moment she wakes up to the moment they lay in a mess of limbs at night. “You’re a great aunt. But I want you to be the most amazing mom I _know_ you can be. I was afraid to be a failure like my mother was, and to be completely honest, I was afraid of what Lex and Lillian could do if they ever found out we have a baby. But I'm not afraid anymore. I want to have this baby with you.” 

Kara was crying quietly, arms wrapped tightly around Lena’s body. “But... how will you... you know?”

“It’s all very technical, but the key is the _Codex_ with the kryptonian’s DNA inside Clark’s cells. I’ve got samples of his blood and yours - I had to wait for you to get knocked out, by the way - and mixed it together to create another cell that’s capable to fetilize my eggs. The research took quite some time, Eliza helped me, we also had to contact Alura and even Jor-El for help, but I’m pretty sure it works.” Lena took a big breath after that, smiling brightly at her wife. “I was hoping to surprise you on our three years anniversary.”

Kara looked between Lena’s eyes and her belly several times, as if trying to imagine a life growing inside her wife’s body. Lena knew she was excited already, the way the blonde’s blue eyes twinkled betrayed her and the CEO couldn’t really blame her amazing wife.

“Can we _please_ make our baby now?” She asked, finally, and Lena nodded happily. 

•

When Lori Luthor was born, Kara insisted she was she most beautiful baby ever, with the most perfect small tuffs of black hair, and barely open blue eyes, and perfect little toes.

She spent the whole night with the baby in her arms, only handing her to Lena carefully to be fed, and even then, she kept her unblinking eyes on them until they finished.

When they went home, Kara would softly whisper old kryptonians lullabies to Lori sleep, and the most exciting stories about her planet. Most nights she carried Lori to their bed, holding her close to her chest, and she would look at Lena as if she had given her the most _precious_ gift ever. 

And Lena supposed she had.

“You gave me an _entire_ new world, Lena. You gave me a _bright_ yellow sun.” Kara whispered, caressing Lori’s cheek with her index finger, before loking at Lena, who had her arms wrapped around both of her girls. 

“You gave me _Krypton_ back.” Kara’s eyes were shinning with happy unshed tears. “And it all started when _you_ gave _me_  your last name.”

Oh, how Lena _loved_ being a Luthor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Once again, sorry for any possible grammar mistakes. Frustrated and lost Brazilian here. *
> 
> I really wasn't planning to end this the way it did, I had another idea in mind but my fingers kept typing and then I finished it.
> 
> I suppose I was just frustrated with CW trying to get me to give up on SuperCorp, but my love for them, especially Lena, is stronger. 
> 
> I love troubled carachters. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Follow me: lostinamazon.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes! I made some slight changes from the original, but it's still the same.  
> I'd like to say I didn't ship anything this hard since Faberry, but I just can't ignore SuperCorp (and Katie Mcgrath) and how good their chemistry is! Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!  
> Follow me on tumblr: lostinamazon


End file.
